


When?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue bakes and deals with Kurt’s impatience.





	When?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

“How much longer?” Kurt whines. “I vant to try this dessert.”

Rogue wipes the counter down again. Everything is clean. She even manages to strip fingerprints away from beneath the layers of grime. 

“Fruitcake takes time, furball,” she grumbles and rolls her eyes. “How many times do I need to remind you?”

He huffs, but loses the slight pooch of his lip. 

“Is it true vhat the others say? This dessert is….a trick?”

“Fruitcake is not exactly everyone’s favorite dessert around here. I like it, though.” 

“Vill I like it?”

“You have to wait and see, furball.”

“Vhen though?”


End file.
